


Stolen Moments

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Ignis finds himself with a little spare time on a sunny morning in the Leville, and chooses to spend a little quality time with Prompto.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Self-care is writing your OTP loving each other and being happy.
> 
> Thanks to my usual enablers on Discord ❤
> 
> (Warning - use of the word "tits" to describe a man's chest.)

**Stolen Moments**

This was the moment Ignis had been waiting for. The hour was still early, the morning bright, and Ignis had enjoyed an evening’s respite at the Leville with his companions, and woken to the morning paper and a cup of coffee. Prompto was fresh from the shower after his morning run, skin smelling sweet and hair soft and fluffy. He strolled out of the bathroom and past where Ignis was seated on the bed with his journal, a towel wrapped around his waist and wearing nothing but the wristband he’d forgotten to take off. His skin was sun-dappled, patched with gold in the light shining through the curtains, and he was humming to himself as he shuffled past Ignis, sparing him a grin and a quick wink. Ignis observed over the edge of his journal as Prompto fished around in his duffel bag for his day clothes. 

Carpe diem. Carpe momentum. Carpe Prompto, for that matter.

Ignis snapped the book shut and tucked it under the bed, then sauntered up behind him. He slid his arms around Prompto’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “You smell divine, darling,” he murmured into his neck, and Prompto giggled.

“What can I say? The Leville has really nice soap.”

“I said nothing about the soap.” Under the lemon-lavender soap, Ignis could scent the familiar tang of Prompto’s skin, and the scent-memory of his sweat was fresh in his recollection. Delectable. Ignis nipped at Prompto’s ear, and Prompto laughed.

“Iggy, come on, the guys’ll probably be back soon-”

“Gladio,” Ignis murmured, taking Prompto’s hand and turning him, a step in their familiar waltz, “is at the cafe down the way, seeing what the advertisements mean when they say ‘all you can eat pancakes.’ Noctis has wagered that he can’t finish four plates." He winked. "As I know approximately how much Gladio can eat after you two go for a morning jog, we have plenty of time.”

“Oh.” Prompto’s eyes went wide, mouth split in an eager grin. “And what did you have in mind?”

“A spare moment of quality time,” Ignis purred, leading Prompto back towards the bed by hand. “Let me look at you, darling.” 

Ignis sat Prompto on his lap on the edge of the bed, as Prompto clutched at the top of the towel, face already flushing bright. He tutted Prompto and gently peeled at his fingers where he gripped the towel. “Pretty little minx - don’t you know how lovely you are?” 

Prompto bowed his head, embarrassment pinking his cheeks. “Iggy-”

“Tell me,” Ignis said, playful demand in his undertones as he stared up into Prompto’s flustered, pretty face. “Tell me you know.”

“I k-know,” Prompto stammered, then let Ignis open his towel. Ignis admired him for a long moment, pale skin with the faint shade of a farmer’s tan from his shoulders to his wrists, the creamy complexion interrupted by flecks of cocoa-like freckles. His chest was firm with muscle, not bulging but toned, his flat belly marked with old scars like stripes of honor, his arms sculpted and thighs dense with corded muscle. His face was beautiful, lit up with delight and embarrassment, his crooked smile sincere and sweet. So imperfectly perfect, like the crumbly edges of a pie crust, like the lopsided swirl of meringue on top. Ignis could just eat him up. 

And who would stop him?

“Perfect, you are.” He pulled his gloves off, the right hand with the left, the left hand with his teeth, and ran his fingertips up the slight curve of Prompto’s waist, and rested his thumbs on the curve of his pectoral muscles. “Look at these pretty little tits.”

Prompto went from pink to crimson in an instant, that flush hitting the tips of his ears as Ignis slid his palms down to the firm globes of Prompto’s ass and kneaded. "And a perfect arse to match." Prompto tried to stammer out a protest, some sort of excuse or dismissal of Ignis’ praise. Ignis would have none of it, and instead silenced him with a surprise. 

Ignis leaned in and took a pebbled pink nipple into his mouth. Prompto let out a squeak, but shoved the side of his hand into his mouth and chewed on it as Ignis braced his back to support him and hold him in place, and began to suckle at his nipple like it would leak ambrosia.

His skin was so sweet, so tender, and the noises leaking out of him made the low heat that had been simmering in Ignis’ gut blaze up from a smolder to a roar. Ignis paused his ministrations just long enough to unzip his fly and ease his cock from his trousers, then continued to suck and lick at Prompto’s nipple as it stiffened under his tongue. He sucked a few deep, hard kisses on Prompto’s chest, then slipped one hand down and took hold of Prompto’s hardening length. Without ceasing his kisses, he began to work Prompto's erection in his palm, lightly stroking the shaft. Prompto - so sensitive, always so sensitive - was whining and squirming in Ignis’ hold, but as Ignis sucked a deep hickey just under his nipple, he let out a wail and tried to twist away.

“Too much?” Ignis asked against his breastbone, grinning knowingly as Prompto trembled in his arms. 

Prompto, of course, shook his head. “N-no way, babe - gimme more.” He grinned again, cocksure despite the tremor in his back. 

Ignis still obliged. 

He latched onto the other nipple, and Prompto threw his head back in a wild cry. Encouraged, Ignis stroked his dick a little harder, a little faster, gripping minutely tighter, and whispered, “Pretty little slut, you like when I mark you all over, don’t you?” He sucked hard on his nipple again, thumbing the head of his dick and examining the cloud of kiss-bruises, fresh and bright red, circling Prompto’s fair chest. Prompto keened softly, and Ignis kissed his chest, his lips cool against Prompto’s heated skin. “Oh, yes, how beautiful you are wearing my affections.” 

Prompto covered his blushing face with a shaking hand, and Ignis stroked his dick just a little faster and harder. “Ah - Iggy - stop, it’s too-”

“Is it too much?” Ignis slowed his ministrations, and Prompto whined and sighed.

“Don’t - don’t wanna come too fast, not before I even…”

Ignis tutted him. “Darling, this isn’t about me.” He ran his hands up Prompto’s back to his shoulders, then up his neck to cup his jaw in his palms. “I wanted to enjoy a few moments of you.” Prompto’s eyes slipped shut with contentment as Ignis caressed his cheeks, and Ignis admired the way he glowed, ignoring his own wanting, aching member bobbing at the apex of his legs. “All I ask of you is that you enjoy it.”

He kissed Prompto softly, sweetly, taking a moment to savor his tender lower lip, then gave it a nip as he kissed back down to his chest. He wound his arm around his back again, one hand braced at his waist to keep Prompto where he wanted him, but slid his palm under Prompto’s dick to fondle his sac and rub his shaft with the base of his palm. Prompto keened.

“Ah - please-”

Sweetest music. Ignis kissed him again, then bowed his head and kissed and sucked at the less-bruised nipple so he could watch the hickeys bloom. Prompto squirmed and whined, fists clenched in the sheets as Ignis fervently lapped at his chest and rubbed his sac, until suddenly he let out a gasp and came all over Ignis’ palm and arm and his own thighs. Ignis stopped, hushing him as his chest heaved and his face burned with embarrassment. 

“I - I’m sorry.” He was red from his cheeks all the way to the tip of his ears - ever so endearingly expressive, Ignis mused, beaming as Prompto tried to cover his furious blush. “That was…”

“Ironic, that my favorite sharpshooter would be hair-trigger.” Ignis moved his hands away from his face and kissed his nose, and Prompto somehow went even redder. “Come, now, let’s enjoy the moment while we have it.” He turned Prompto on the bed, laying his frame against the bed and kissing him all the way down. He tugged a pillow down and tucked it under his head, and Prompto smiled up at him, clearly enjoying the pampering. Ignis returned his smile, as Prompto’s narrow hands cupped his jaw and slid up to tousle his bangs. Prompto kissed him a few more times, but Ignis pulled away from his mouth again and reached for the bedside drawer. “Let me make love to you.”

“Yeah.” Prompto grinned, and Ignis got out the lubricant. He coated his fingers generously, rubbed some on his own cock, then traced Prompto’s rim. Prompto moaned as Ignis’ fingertip slipped in, his flagging erection jumping at the contact, and Ignis smirked with satisfaction. Perhaps Prompto had finished, but by no means were they done.

Ignis teased the outermost muscle of his passage, barely pushing his finger in but opening the rim up a little. He gave his cock a few more strokes, then eased the head in. Prompto sighed, pulling his knees up and tipping his head back, and Ignis pushed himself in as Prompto folded himself in half. The slide in burned fiercely, tingling like the chemical fire that wafted off of fireworks, as Ignis pushed in all the way to the hilt as slowly as he could. Prompto inhaled and Ignis hissed as Prompto’s still-tight passage clenched around him, but accepted him. Prompto clutched at Ignis’ back and shoulders, bending upwards at the waist to tilt his hips into Ignis’, and Ignis seated against him, chest to chest and sex to sex with Prompto. They both sighed at the completion of their union, Prompto relieved, and Ignis with the comfort of arriving home.

Then, Ignis ground into him, and Prompto let out a tiny whimper. A tiny symphony, gorgeous. Ignis relished it, then bucked down into him again for an encore. 

“Iggy!” Prompto’s fingernails dug in on his back, and Ignis threw caution to the wind, pulled out, and thrust in deep. Prompto whimpered, but he pushed his hips up to meet Ignis’ thrust. The still-fresh come on his belly smeared against Ignis’, and Ignis licked his lips, then set a steady rhythm of thrusts down into Prompto’s wanting passage. 

At this angle, Ignis knew precisely where to hit Prompto’s sweet spot, and he relentlessly pushed into it, each snap of his hips down against Prompto’s on target, each slap of his sac against Prompto’s pretty ass eliciting a cry. Perfection, but Ignis was never one to settle for simple perfection. He went above and beyond. Instead, he bent in and took one of Prompto’s proud little nipples into his mouth and sucked hard, and Prompto cried out and dragged his blunted fingernails down his back.

“Iggy-!! I-!!”

“Yes, that’s right,” Ignis murmured against his chest, driving in again before giving his other nipple a nip with his teeth. “Gods, you should see yourself; you don’t know how pretty you are when I’m ruining you.”

Prompto moaned and rutted his damp cock against Ignis’ belly, smearing the sticky mess again. His magnificent lover was already hard again, and Igis sang his praises in the filthiest words he would dare to use: “Oh, you perfect little slut, delicious minx, you just love how I fuck you, isn’t that right?”

Prompto, with a glimmer of his usual smile and a glimpse of his bravado, actually answered, “W-well, y-yeah! Love everything ‘b-’bout you.” Then, he pushed his hips up into Ignis’ again and Ignis nearly lost himself.

No, not yet, he had to hold the moment a little longer.

He pulled his dick back to leave just the cockhead in the rim of Prompto’s ass, refusing to thrust and instead grinding tiny little circles inside his rim - deliberately staving off his own pleasure to prolong Prompto’s. As Prompto whined softly and tried to pull Ignis back in, Ignis dove down again, pressing Prompto’s back into the bed and sucking on and around Prompto’s chest. 

Prompto stammered and groaned as Ignis lavished one nipple with love, licking and sucking and nipping, listening to Prompto’s pleasure. “Ah - please - please - no -” His voice broke, high pitched and desperate, “No, no no no!” Ignis switched as he reached a pitch, tending to the other nipple just the same as Prompto sighed relief for a second, then began to moan and sigh again. Ignis thrust deep into him once, then edged himself out again, refusing to come just yet, not yet. His lips were sore and bruised from his attentions, but it was worth it just to see Prompto’s pretty little tits marked with his love, and to see Prompto this wrecked.

His chest was a beautiful tableau of hickeys and love bites, his hips were trembling, and his poor dick was drooling, too overspent to properly stay hard anymore. His cheeks were flushed rosy red, mouth red and lips moist, eyes hazy. “Iggy,” he whispered, “please. Please.” 

The poor darling, how could Ignis refuse such a polite request? Ignis kissed his mouth first sweetly, then again deep, then buried himself to the hilt and kissed Prompto hard, claiming his mouth one last time as he emptied himself into Prompto’s core. Prompto gasped into his mouth, then kissed back just as furiously.

Ignis muttered, “perfection,” into Prompto’s lips as he broke their kiss, and felt him smile in return. 

Ignis didn’t want the moment to end, not with Prompto still dazed and looking like he was floating, but he eased Prompto down without dislodging himself, then turned him onto his side so they could stay together, held tight. Prompto shivered in utter delight as Ignis’ prick twitched inside of him a few times, the last few ebbs of his orgasm making him shudder, and Ignis hushed him and stroked his back as he came down. He turned his filthy, sweet nothings into loving comfort: “Darling, you beautiful, precious thing.” Prompto smiled hazily and wrapped one leg around Ignis’ back, keeping the two of them locked together, and Ignis chuckled and kissed his nose. "Brilliant, you are. Like sunlight in my arms." He rested Prompto's chin on his shoulder. "So talented, such endurance; you take me so well, and still so beautiful here in my arms." 

"Mm." Prompto sighed languidly, apparently rousing from his post-orgasmic stupor. “You’re, uh, not half bad yourself.” He grinned, crooked and shy as if he didn’t still have Ignis sheathed in his body. “Didja get what you were looking for?”

“I did,” Ignis confirmed, and he took in Prompto’s kiss-bruised chest, the bright pink a remarkable contrast to his beautiful freckles and a clear mark of his love that Prompto would feel for days. He examined Prompto’s lax, open smile, his soft features warm with happiness that seemed so rarely genuine but certainly shone sincere now. “I got a moment to enjoy you, my love. What could make me happier?”

Prompto hummed, nuzzling Ignis’ cheek and pressing their sweat-damp bodies together under the whirling fan, his flaxen hair cast like a halo in the morning sunlight filtering through the window. “Maybe another few ‘moments’ more? Just like this?”

“Ah. Brilliant, my darling.” Ignis slung his arm around Prompto’s neck. Such peaceful moments were too few and far between, and however long this peace lasted, it wouldn’t be enough. “Then let’s enjoy what we have for a little while longer.”

The minutes stretched in peace, and Ignis luxuriated in Prompto’s embrace in the precious moments they had.


End file.
